Masa Kecil Kami Bertiga!
by MikaTakasaki
Summary: suatu hari, Yamamoto menemukan sebuah album putih di kamarnya, betapa terkejutnya Yamamoto setelah melihat isi album itu. apa kira-kira isi dari album itu?
1. Chapter 1

Halo! Kembali lagi bersama saya, Mika Takasaki! Kali ini saya membuat cerita agak aneh... tapi tolong dibaca! XD

Hari Minggu yang cerah, Yamamoto sedang membersihkan kamarnya, beberapa saat kemudian, ia menemukan sebuah album kecil berwarna putih. Karena penasaran, Yamamoto segera membuka dan melihat isinya.

Betapa terkejutnya Yamamoto , ia memegang album dengan tangan yang bergetar. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yamamoto tersenyum lebar. Ia segera bangkit dan menuju meja belajar, mengambil kertas, dan mulai menulis sesuatu. Ia menulis dua lembar, dengan isi yang sama. Lalu memasukkannya ke amplop masing-masing, dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam tas sekolah.

Setelah itu, ia memulai bersih-bersih kamarnya lagi yang sempat tertunda, ia kelihatan sangat senang menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

-keesokan harinya-

Yamamoto datang ke sekolah lebih awal. Ia segera memasukkan surat ke dalam laci meja Gokudera, dan langsung ke atap sekolah, dan meletakkan suratnya. Tak lupa ia meletakkan batu di atas surat, agar tidak terbang dibawa angin.

Suasana sekolah mulai ramai. Yamamoto celingak celinguk mencari sosok Gokudera. Ia tak sabar Gokudera membaca isi suratnya. Beberapa saat kemudian bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. Gokudera tak kunjung datang.

Jarum pendek jam menunjuk angka sembilan, dan pada saat itulah Gokudera datang dan membuka pintu kelasnya. Yamamoto yang dari tadi lesu karena ketidakhadiran Gokudera, kini menjadi semangat.

Gokudera dimarahi guru. Tapi dia tidak menghiraukan dan segera menuju ke bangkunya. Yamamoto yang sudah tak sabar, ingin melihat Gokudera menemukan dan membaca isinya. Namun, dugaan Yamamoto meleset, karena Gokudera hanya mengangkat kakinya diatas meja, dan menambil sikap tidur.

Yamamoto berusaha memanggil Gokudera yang duduk di paling depan dengan nada pelan, tetapi tak berhasil. Kemudian, Yamamoto membuat beberapa rencana agar Gokudera menyadari surat yang ada di laci mejanya.

Memanggil Gokudera dengan nada pelan.

"Wooi! Gokudera... Gokudeeeeraaaaaa...", Yamamoto memanggil Gokudera, namun tak berhasil.

Melempar kertas ke arah Gokudera yang ada tulisan " lihat surat di laci mejamu!".

Yamamoto berhasil melempar tepat diatas kepala Gokudera. Kertas itu jatuh kebawah. Gokudera memungut kertas yang jatuh di lantai. Dengan pandangan sinis, Gokudera menoleh ke belakang, mencari sumber kertas itu datang. Yamamoto melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Cih, Yakyuu baka.", Gokudera menoleh kearah depan dan segera menyobek kertas menjadi kecil-kecil. sepertinya Gokudera tak menyadari kalau ada tulisan di kertas itu.

"Ahh! Jangan di sobek sebelum di baca!", Yamamoto murang-muring sendiri.

Berpura-pura mau ke kamar kecil.

"Pak, saya minta izin ke kamar kecil.", ucap Yamamoto. Ketika sampai di depan pintu kelas, Yamamoto memberi tanda, agar Gokudera melihat isi lacinya. Gokudera tak mengerti maksud Yamamoto. Yamamoto berusaha agar Gokudera dapat menyadari, segala usaha sudah dia lakukan, tapi percuma saja, Gokudera tak menyadarinya.

"Yamamoto, bukannya kamu mau pergi ke kamar kecil?", tanya guru.

Yamamoto yang sudah tak ada cara lagi, hanya bisa tersenyum tak ikhlas.

"Ahaha...baik, pak, saya permisi dulu...", kemudian Yamamoto meninggalkan kelas.

Tsuna yang dari tadi menyaksikan aksi Yamamoto menjadi heran.

"Haduuh...susah banget menyadarkan Gokudera itu... aku tak percaya, dia yang begitu pandai gak ngerti aba-abaku...mungkinkah kapasitas otaknya sama dengan aku?ahahaha...", Yamamoto berbicara sendiri di dalam kamar kecil.

"siapa yang kapasitas otaknya sama dengan kau?", tiba- tiba dari belakang terdengar suara yang sangat dikenal Ymamoto.

"Ehh~~~! Gokudera, kenapa kamu disini?", tanya Yamamoto panik.

"Aku segera menyusulmu, karena tingkahmu aneh dari tadi.", kata Gokudera dengan pandangan sinis.

"Oh...", Yamamoto hanya bisa ber-Oh.

"Lalu, ada perlu apa denganku, kenapa dari tadi kau menggangguku?", tanya Gokudera.

"Eh...nggak... aku Cuma ingin kasih tau kalau di laci mejamu ada surat, jika ada waktu, dibaca, yah?", pinta Yamamoto.

"A...aku tak mau kalau isi surat itu ada yang aneh-aneh...", kata Gokudera dengan wajah memerah.

"Eh? maksudmu?,", tanya Yamamoto dengan heran.

"Yah...kayak...surat untuk jadian atau sejenisnya...", kata Gokudera sambil memainkan jari.

"Eh...Gokudera...kau manis sekali...", batin Yamamoto yang wajahnya berubah menjadi merah pula.

"Yamamoto, bukan saatnya untuk ber-yaoi time! Disini gak ada pairing boys love ato yaoi!", tiba-tiba terdengar suara Author di kepala Yamamoto.(halah)

"Oh... baik, baik... bukan itu, Gokudera, nanti baca saja, bukan surat untuk jadian, kok..", kata Yamamoto.

"Oh...gitu...", kata Gokudera agak kecewa, dan malu habis salah tingkah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bel tanda istirahat pertama pun berbunyi.

"Ah...istirahat, dah... nanti dibaca, yah! Aku ke kantin dulu!", teriak Yamamoto sambil berlari meninggalkan Gokudera.

Gokudera hanya mengangguk pelan. Lalu ia kembali ke kelas, untuk membaca isi surat itu.

Gokudera menemukan surat di laci mejanya.

Kemudian tanpa basa-basi, ia segera membaca...

1 menit...

2 menit...

3 menit...

"Bodoh! Ngapain dia melakukan hal bodoh demi menyadarkan aku untuk membaca surat gak penting ini?", teriak Gokudera.

Sedangkan di atap sekolah...

Seseorang sedang membaca isi surat itu.

"Hm...kamikorosu..."

Yay! Akhirnya chap 1 selesai!

Apakah isi surat itu?

Tunggu chap 2, yah! Mohon R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

"Bodoh! Ngapain dia melakukan hal bodoh demi menyadarkan aku untuk membaca surat gak penting ini?", teriak Gokudera.

Sedangkan di atap sekolah...

Seseorang sedang membaca isi surat itu.

"Hm...kamikorosu..."

Inilah chap 2-nya!

Catatan tambahan, ini milik Amano Akira-sama, bukan milik saya.

_Untuk Hibari dan Gokudera._

_Halloo! Maaf mengganggu~!_

_Nanti kalian berkumpul di atap sepulang sekolah, yah! Ada pembicaraan penting!_

_Tapi ingat! Jangan mengajak orang lain selain kalian berdua! Karena rahasia kami akan terbongkar! Repot bukan?_

_Aku tunggu, yah!_

_Salam,_

_Yamamoto_

"Pembicaraan penting? Jangan-jangan rencana rahasia Vongola?... tapi kalau mau membicarakan hal itu, pastinya Jyudaime juga disuruh ke atap...hmm... aku lihat situasinya dulu ajah...", batin Gokudera sehabis membaca surat itu.

Sedangkan di atap

"Kutunggu kalian...akan kukamikorosu...", gumam seseorang yang diketahui namanya Hibari itu.

Sepulang sekolah...

"Untuk apa kau mengumpulkan kami disini?". Tanya Gokudera.

"Kau mau dikamikorosu?", tanya Hibari dengan nada mengancam.

"Bukan! Aku memanggil kalian karena aku menemukan ini!", Yamamoto menunjukkan sebuah album kecil berwarna putih.

"Apa itu?", tanya Gokudera.

Dengan tersenyum lebar, Yamamoto membuka album itu. betapa terkejutnya Hibari dan Gokudera.

Di dalam album itu terdapat foto-foto masa kecil Yamamoto, Gokudera, dan Hibari.

"Hm...", Hibari pura-pura cuek, ia memalingkan wajahnya, padahal sangat tertarik dengan foto-foto itu. sebuah kenangan mereka bertiga.

"Kau masih simpan saja foto-foto ini..." kata Gokudera.

"Yaiyalah! Foto itu penting, loh!sebagai kenang-kenangan!", kata Yamamoto senang.

"Omong-omong ini pas kapan?", tanya Gokudera lagi.

"Ini pas aku dan Gokudera masih umur 11 tahun, dan Hibari 13 tahun!", jawab Yamamoto.

"Huh...kau mengingatkanku pada masa-masa lalu yang pahit...", kata Gokudera.

"Eh.. apanya? Menurutku masa itu sangat menyenangkan!", kata Yamamoto.

"Huh... benar, masa-masa yang pahit..." kata Hibari sambil memandang ke Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

"Eh... apanya? Menyenangkan, kok! Biar kalian bisa ingat, aku akan menceritakan kembali masa kecil kita!", kata Yamamoto.

"Tak perlu!", bentak Hibari dan Gokudera bersamaan.

"Halah! Sudalah! Pembaca sudah tak sabar, lho!",

Tiba-tiba cahaya putih menyelimuti mereka bertiga(halah lebay)

Gokudera dan Hibari kaget setengah urip

_**Flash back**_

Hari Sabtu yang cerah, dimana tak ada awan sedikit pun. Seorang anak bernama Yamamoto Takeshi yang duduk dibangku kelas 5 SD, hendak berangkat bermain.

"Ayah! Aku berangkat, yah!", Yamamoto kecil menyapa ayahnya.

"Ou! Takeshi! Hati-hati, yah", balas ayahnya.

Takeshi kecil bersenandung ria sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke taman bermain.

Ketika sampai disana, ia terkejut, menemukan seorang anak seusianya yang sedang dikeroyok anak-anak tetangganya.

Anak yang menjadi sasarannya itu, berusaha melepaskan diri dari anak-anak itu, namun kelihatannya sagat sulit.

Takeshi tak tega melihat situasi itu. akhirnya ia maju dan berusaha meleraikannya.

"Hei! Hentikan!", teriak Takeshi, seketika itu, mereka segera melarikan diri. Bukan karena takut sama Takeshi . hanya saja, mereka pernah dihajar ayahnya Takeshi karena kenakalan mereka.

Setelah mereka pergi, Takeshi menghampiri anak yang berambut perak dan bermata hijau itu.

"Kamu tak apa-apa?", tanya Takeshi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Anak itu mendongakkan kepalanya, dan langsung menampar tangan Takeshi.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu.", kata anak itu. Takeshi merasa heran. Kemudian ia segera bangkit dan meninggalkan Takeshi.

Takeshi merasa ingin sekali mengantarkan anak itu kerumahnya dia. Karena anak itu kelihatan tak berdaya. Jalan saja sempoyongan.

Ketika sampai di pintu masuk taman bermain, anak itu ambruk. Takeshi segera menghampiri anak itu.

"Hei, akan kuantarkan sampai ke rumahmu.", kata Takeshi.

"diam kau"

Takeshi terkejut melihat anak itu membawa dinamit yang sudah menyala. Ia melemparkannya ke Takeshi, dan segera melarikan diri.

"ah!gawat!", Takeshi melemparkan dinamit jauh ke langit. Karena ia main baseball sejak kecil, sudah terbiasa melempar benda sejauh mungkin, termasuk dinamit itu.

Kemudian, Dinamit meledak di langit yang biru.

Seorang anak dan ibu yang kebetulan lewat, mengira sebuah kembang api meluncur di siang bolong ini.

"Apaan sih anak itu?", batin Takeshi.

Keesokkan harinya.

Sama seperti kemarin, hari yang cerah, tetapi ada awan.

Setelah pamit ke ayahnya, Takeshi segera meluncur ke taman bermain. Ketika perjalanan menuju kesana, tiba-tiba langit menjadi gelap dan mulai turun hujan.

"Yah... padahal barusan berangkat...", batin Takeshi lemas.

Ketika Takeshi berniat kembali ke rumahnya, ia melihat anak kemarin berlari dari arah depannya. Anak itu membawa sebuah tas yang cukup besar.

Ketika menyadari ada orang didepannya, ia berhenti segera mendongakkan wajah.

"Ah...kau anak yang kemarin...", kata anak itu yang sudah basah kuyup.

"Hai..", Takeshi menyapa anak itu dengan wajah ceria seolah-olah kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"kok belum mati?", tanyanya dengan tanpa ekspresi. Takeshi merasa syok.

"jadi anak ini mengharapkan aku mati, yah?", batin Takeshi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, anak berambut perak itu hendak meninggalkan Takeshi.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?", tanya Takeshi.

"Tidak tau, bukan urusanmu.", jawabnya.

"dilihat dari tas besar yang dibawa dan pergi tanpa tujuan... berarti anak ini kabur dari rumahnya?", batin Takeshi.

"Umm...kau bisa tinggal di rumahku!" teriak Takeshi. Anak itu tampaknya terkejut.

"aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu... tapi dengan tas yang dibawa dan pergi tanpa tujuan, berarti kamu kabur dari rumah, kan?", tanya Takeshi. Anak itu hanya diam.

"tidak apa-apa, kok. Kamu bisa tinggal sampai kapanpun kamu mau...", kata Takeshi.

"kenapa?", tanya anak itu.

"Karena kamu dan aku berteman!", kata Takeshi dengan senyuman khasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian air mata membasahi pipi anak itu.

"Eh? kau kenapa? Apakah aku bilang hal yang sebenarnya tak perlu diucapkan?", tanya Takeshi panik. Anak itu menggeleng.

"Baru pertama kali aku dianggap oleh orang lain...", ucap anak itu dengan nada pelan.

Takeshi berusaha mencerna kata-kata anak itu. beberapa saat kemudian, barulah ia tahu maksud dari ucapannya. sepertinya anak itu dikucilkan dari orang lain...

"...kalau begitu, ke rumahku, yah... kubawakan barangnya.", kata Takeshi. Anak itu hanya mengangguk.

Ketika sampai dirumahnya, Takeshi menceritakan semuanya ke ayah. Dengan senang hati, ayahnya mengizinkan anak berambut perak itu tinggal di rumahnya.

Hujan masih turun lebat.

Setelah mandi dan makan malam, anak itu segera masuk ke kamar Takeshi dan tidur di kasurnya yang telah disiapkan. Sepertinya ia sangat kelelahan.

Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 9, Takeshi menyusul ke kamarnya dan siap-siap untuk sekolah besok. Ketika dalam persiapan, ia baru menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting.  
>'Omong-omong, siapa nama anak ini? aku belum tanya... aduh mau tanya, tapi anaknya sudah tidur...besok saja. dah..."<p>

Setelah itu, Takeshi berbaring di kasur sebelah anak itu, dan kemudian tanpa disadari, ia tertidur lelap...

Chap 2 selesai...

Maaf ceritanya tidak jelas...

Ini masih pertemuan Takeshi dengan anak misterius itu...

Chap selanjutnya bakalan lebih seru(kayaknya...)

Mohon R&R!

Tunggu chap 3!


End file.
